The New Girl
by LoveDatGendBend
Summary: When a strange girl arrives at the Fairy Tail guild just before the S Class Trials how does everyone react? Does everyone think she's lying about her power? Does her appearance cause trouble for the guild? Read to Find out! (Warning: First FanFic) I do Not Own Fairy Tail.
1. Alex

In the outskirts of Magnolia, a peaceful day turned into a world of pain. "GET THE MASTER DOWN!" Yelled Natsu slamming onto the ground causing an explosion. "On it!" Lucy cried pulling out a key. "Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" A man appeared pushing up his glasses. "I guess you want me to take out this scrub." He said beginning to cast a spell. "Hurry up!" Gray shouted freezing a crowd of bandits. "Regulus blast!" Loke yelled knocking the leader down. The rest of the crew ran away. "Good job Lucy, that 5 million jewel is ours!." Natsu said cheering while Erza equipped her regular clothes. Lucy smiled and nodded. Back at the guild hall everyone cheered happily drinking and eating. Suddenly, everyone froze and a strong wind was heard from outside. "What the why do I suddenly feel scared..." Gray mumbled looking at his shaky hands. "Something is off what's that smell-" The doors opened and a hooded girl walked in, a strain of purple hair feel over her face. Her boots made an echo with every step, and her belt with various daggers and bottles of poisons tapped together. "Ah, I've been expecting you Alex!" Makarov said cheerfully jumping down off the counter. She nodded softly as Makarov waved his hands shouting "Everyone, meet our newest member, Alex Windsong!"

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in silence whispering to each other. She sighed and sat at a table in the back. "I'm going to go say hi to her." Lucy said picking up Plu and waking over. "Me too!" Natsu said chasing after her. Lucy approached slowly waving her hand. "Hi I'm Lucy nice to meet you! She was pushed out of the way by Natsu shouting. "And I'm Natsu! I look forward to fighting you!" She turned her head staring at Natsu with her bright green eyes. "A fight hm?" Natsu nodded smiling. "Well we can fight right now if you please." She said grinning. "Alright! Meet me outside!" Natsu ran out the door dragging Lucy with one hand. The whole guild stood behind Natsu as he faced Alex. "I'm warning ya, I ain't gonna hold back!" He shouted cracking his knuckles. "Very well, nor shall I." Alex pulled her cloak off revealing her long purple hair covering half her face and the leather armor with many bottled poisons hanging everywhere. She pulled out two daggers that had a faint green glow. "I'm not sensing much magic from her." Natsu said to himself out loud. "That's because I rarely need it." She said smirking. Erza shot a firework into the air beginning the fight. Natsu roared charging Alex then punching her to the ground. "That was easier then I-." Her body suddenly turned into a shadow dissipating. "Woah cool trick!" Gray shouted and Alex appeared behind Natsu, elbowing him in the shoulder followed by rapid strikes on the back. Natsu froze then feel in the same pose onto the ground Alex giggled kneeling next to him, "Good fight!" She threw her cloak on waking away leaving the guild in aw. Natsu sat frozen in a chair. "He's paralyzed, I can't really do much..Sorry!" Wendy said hanging her head. "It's alright.." Lucy said patting her. Alex came back eating a raw piece of meat, she stood looking at Natsu chewing. "Um is it safe to eat that?" Wendy asked concerned. Alex smiled swallowing the last piece. "Sure I've been doing it since I was a baby, hm Natsu is still paralyzed?" She walked over and popped open a small bottle of purple liquid. "What are you doing?" Erza asked but Alex dumped the liquid down Natsu's throte. He coughed at first but then sat up quickly and angrily. "Who do you think you are paralyzing me!" She shrugged and walked over to the bar. Natsu raised a brow sniffing the air. "Is that...raw Vulcan meat?" Wendy and Lucy gasped. "She was eating Vulcan meat?!" Lucy cried turning to her she was gulping down a beer chatting with Cona. "Weird." Natsu walked out and realized "Hey where's Happy, come to think of it Carla and Lilly too?" Wendy smiled handing him a note. "They all went to go see something, I'm not sure what it is but they'll be back in a week or two. Alex smiled waving goodbye before she stopped, seeing something for a brief second. "Is something wrong?" Cona asked. Alex blinked a few times and waved "Nah I just remembered something hehe..." Lucy looked at Alex pulling her hood up making a hasty exit. "Something is off with her" Lucy said staring at the door. "Yeah she smells familiar, yet it's different." Natsu said sniffing the air.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex hurried down the street as she ran into Makarov. "The S Class trials will be soon, maybe you should find him." He said smiling waking away. Alex sighed walking down an ally. She was thinking about someone, very important to her yet she could not make out who it was. Suddenly she was ambushed by a gang of thugs. "Alright, hand over your jewels and this will be quick." One said cracking his knuckles. Alex sighed "This is not the time, shoo rats." She said waking away. One threw a dagger at her, it stabbed her in the back and she disappeared. "What a dumb little girl." A thug cackled not realizing the large shadow rising behind them. Alex mumbled to herself then shouted "Shadow Dragon Roar!" Knocking the whole gang down. Natsu, near by heard "Dragon" and started to run towards the ally. "Is there a Dragon?" He thought to himself. He ran up only to see Alex, half her body was a shadow emerging from the ground. "Hey what happened are you-" He stopped and sniffed again. She said and walked to him, the shadows faded away. "I'll explain in the guild hall." She said grabbing his hand dragging him back. Everyone gathered around the table as Alex said "I'm a Shadow Dragon Slayer." Everyone stood in awe starring at her. "So why did you attack me with daggers." Natsu asked slamming his fist on the table. "Maybe I didn't wanna tell anyone" She sighed leaning back on the chair. "That's no excuse either way, why would you lie about something like that anyways?" Gray said leaning towards her. She frowned pushing him away. "I dunno I thought it would be overwhelming." She said twisting a piece of hair. "Master, did you know of this?" Erza asked turning to the small man standing on the counter. "Yes I did but I have no right telling you if she dosn't want me to." Natsu whined before perking up. "So if she's in our guild we have.." Natsu paused and started to count on his fingers "4 Dragonslayers!" Lucy thought to herself for a second before she shouted "Yeah! We really are the strongest guild!" Everyone cheered and high-fived but Alex signed mumbled "I'm surprised you took this so, easily." Natsu turned and smiled "Why wouldn't we this is awesome!" Alex let her cheaks turn slightly pink before she pulled up her hood and said "Well I better be getting home.. heh see ya'll tomorrow!" She waved then vanished into the air. "She's a strange one for sure." Freed sighed walking back to his table with Bickslow and Evergreen. Lucy kept thinking to herself "Why do I feel she's bad news."<p>

Alex plopped down into the dirt next to the river sighing. "When will this feeling go away." She clutched her fist staring into the water. She stood up and turned around and bumped into something. She screamed and automatically punched whatever was in her way only to hear a groan and "thump" as it hit the ground. "What was that for, squirt?!" She looked down and realized "Gajeel?" She helped him up and apologized. "Um what are you doing out here?" She asked dusting him off trying to be nice. "I wanted to ask you, are you really a dragon slayer?" She raised a brow at the question, she heard Gajeel wasn't one to act like this. "Of course. Why do you wanna know? You worried your iron is gonna get rusty?" She smirked punching him in the chest laughing awkwardly. "No I just think its weird you came to this guild out of all of them." He started to walk off. Alex rubbed her head for a moment. "Why did he wanna ask me that...he smelled sweaty too.." She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>What's Gajeel Doing? Who is Alex and why is she so weird? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, its my first I've been too nervous to upload something :P I'll try and get more chapters every week!<strong>

**Thanks For Your Support~**


	2. The Tainted Water

**Hey thanks for reading again I really hope your enjoying it! I Realized my computer changed her name to Jet, sorry! **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Alex woke up in her small apartment to hear rambling in the kitchen. "What's with this town?" She thought stretching walking over to the strange noise. "Its like she's an animal! All she has is raw meat!" Cried a familiar voice. Alex peaked her head around the corner to see spiky pink hair, a white scarf, and a black vest. She growled and charged in grabbing the boy by the neck. "What the crap are you doing in my house?" She said digging into his skin with her razor sharp nails. "Lucy locked everything! We're so hungry please let us eat!" He pleaded reaching for his neck. Alex frowned and dropped him on the ground. "Ok <em>Princess Natsu<em> what ever do you need?" She asked ripping a piece of notebook paper off the fridge and grabbing a pen. "Fish!" another voice cried. A blue cat came from around the corner and waved. Alex scribbled down something and threw the note at Natsu. "I'll get dressed lets go have brunch." She said walking away. Natsu smiled and cheered.

* * *

><p>Alex strolled happily down the road gnawing on a piece of meat. Natsu swallowed the last of his sandwich they got at the deli and asked "Um how are we going to pay you back?" Alex scratched her chin and turned around swiftly. "You can help me with a job, I'll get all the jewel." She stated eating the rest of the mysterious raw meat. "That's not fair we deserve some jewel!" Happy said stomping in front of Natsu waving his hands franticly. Alex smirked as a dark aura started to surround them. "Or I can just sell your limbs to the black market?" She growled picking up Happy by the leg. "No no no its fine! We'll go with you!" They whined in sync. Alex grinned grabbing the two jogging back to the guild hall. She inspected the request board and grabbed one that payed two million jewel. "You, Goldie you wanna come with us? Alex shouted at Lucy from the other side of the room. "Um sure?" Lucy stood up but she was consumed by shadows with Natsu. North of the old Cait Shelter guild hall they appeared, Alex with her hands on her hips. "What was that? Where are we!?" Lucy shouted clinging to a blushing Natsu. "We're going to the request, we got to um." Alex pulled out a crumbed a piece of paper and read it. "Get some iron and gold from this Dark Guild." Natsu stood scratching his head. "What did you do there...how did we get here so fast?" Alex turned around and smiled "I call it shadow travel, pretty much I can pick you up and follow the shadows to the location." Natsu looked down and smiled "No motion sickness!" They all marched up a trail through the woods. "Are we almost there?" She implies sadly" Horologium said with a bored Lucy inside of him. "Anytime now just wait." Alex said reading a map. Natsu trailed behind her before bumping into her as she stopped. A fountain with crystal clear water flowing from the side of a stone into an oval bowl with engravings of the various magics. "I'm so thirsty! This is awesome" Alex shouted cupping the water and drinking it. Natsu cheered and drank some too. "Are you sure that is safe to drink? he asked worried" Horologium said walking to the fountain. "We're pretty much immune to that stuff." Alex said splashing water on her face. Natsu was about to disagree but decided not to and kept drinking. "I'm sorry Miss Lucy, I must be going now." Horologium said disappearing as Lucy fell onto the ground. She stood dusting her light blue shorts off. They continued walking up the trail to see a gang of men with strange markings on their back counting bars of gold. "Alrighty lets make this quick." Alex said closing her eyes and cracking her knuckles. "Back off girly! This is ours!" Alex raised a brow and said "Girly?" She continued walking up and one of them punched her in the stomach. She fell and dispersed into shadows. "Heh." One mumbled. "The pain of others satisfies you so much? Then watch this!" Natsu shouted punching three of them at once and kicking two more. Lucy grinned and shouted "Open Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" A cow man appeared and swung his axe at the crowd. "Mooo Lucy your looking fine in those shorts!" He said inching closer to her. "Yeah that's nice..." Alex appeared slowly behind them shouting "Shadow Dragon Fear!" A dark cloud floated above each member then suddenly shocking them causing them to turn pale and fall to the ground. Natsu's eyes widened and he backed up. "Heh that's my favorite move." Alex said gathering the gold and iron bars. Lucy stood in awe looking at the bodies.<p>

Natsu yawned waking up the next day. "I can't believe we didn't get any jewel." he sighed picking up a fishing rod and poking Happy. "Lets just go fishing." They sat there waiting then there was a tug on the line. "Alright! It feels like a big one!" Natsu shouted standing and pulling on the line. "Yeah!" Happy said jumping up. Natsu pulled in a large blue fish, the size of him. He began to cast to cook it but he dispersed into a shadow then appeared on top of the fish. "AHHH" Happy and Natsu shouted in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe what's wrong with Natsu? What's going to happen to Alex? Thanks for reading ~<strong>


End file.
